


A Typical Day

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Pissed off Captain, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Odo is Sorry, Quark is Not, a bit more violence, snarking, some violence, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: A typical day on the station is fairly straightforward. Starfleet personel did their best, aliens of all kinds visited, and Odo focused most of his attention on 'interrogating' Quark. Though perhaps today would've been a good day to spend a little less time on Quark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this little post on tumblr:  
> http://ds9shameblog.tumblr.com/post/152272104249/captaincrusher-soft-galaxies  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. ^_^

“Quark!” Odo called, strolling into the bar.

“Constable!” Quark greeted him with a grin. “What a pleasant surprise. What will you have today?”

“Nothing, as you should know.”

“You could try something, you know. Some mild tea probably wouldn't hurt you.”

“And I'm sure that were I to be incapacitated by your 'mild' tea, you wouldn't waste any time organizing some grand scheme.”

“Perish the thought! I would never use your misfortune for my own personal gain.”

“Uh huh.”

*~*

Across from Quark's bar, an alien marched up to one of the data access ports on the wall and ripped the cover right off. In plain view of everyone on the Promenade. Well, most everyone.

*~*

“I heard quite the suspicious rumour recently.” Odo said, moving behind the bar to stand next to Quark.

“And of course you blame me for it.” Quark rolled his eyes, but didn't protest Odo's proximity.

“Of course. You are the most suspicious criminal on the Promenade. My investigation will always point at you first.”

“Be it justified or not?”

“It is always justified.”

*~*

Across from Quark's bar, the officer closest to the incident was O'Brien. He jumped forward and tried to pull the alien away from the data port it was ripping apart. 

“What the Hell are you-” He started to yell, but was swatted aside like a fly.

*~*

“Is that a commotion I hear? Shouldn't you investigate?” Quark purred with a teasing glint in his teeth.

Odo moved closer, crowding him against the counter. “Don't try to distract me, Quark. My attention is right where it ought to be.”

*~*

O'Brien jumped back to his feet and approached the alien again. He grabbed his engineering tricorder and brandished it like a phaser. “Step away now!” he barked, hoping the alien fell for it. “I'm warning you!”

The alien did fall for it, but not in the way O'Brien hoped it would. It extended its long prehensile tail and wrapped it around O'Brien's neck. It squeezed, making him drop the tricorder, then slammed him into a nearby wall.

*~*

Quark rolled his eyes. “You're a paranoid bastard, you know that? Here I am, trying to work an honest business.” He ignored Odo's snort. “And every day I have to deal with an overzealous constable constantly breathing down my neck. It's quite frustrating.”

“Yes, I'm sure being unable to work a dishonest business is crippling.”

“It is! I should sue for lost revenue.”

“As if the magistrate would ever consider your suit. Besides,” Odo purred. “You and I both know your true criminal nature.”

“Mmm, I'm sure you think so.” Quark smirked, and Odo harrumphed fondly.

*~*

The tail continued to squeeze and O'Brien was quickly turning blue. Thankfully, Commander Worf arrived at the scene, accompanied by the security personnel.

Worf tackled the alien away from the access panel and twisted its tail to force it to release O'Brien. It screeched and loosened its hold enough to give O'Brien some air and wiggle room. He promptly bit the tail, making the alien screech even louder.

*~*

Quark winced and rubbed at his ears. “What was that?”

Odo winced in sympathy and brushed the tips of his fingers against one lobe. “It is probably just a spoiled child demanding a treat. And stop trying to distract me. It didn't work last week with the iyodern shipment, and it won't work now.”

“I'm sure you remember that **I** had nothing to do with that.”

“Just because there wasn't enough hard evidence to bother the magistrate with you doesn't mean I don't know you were involved.”

“You know, for some a lack of evidence is rather telling.”

“ _Some_ don't know you as I do.”

*~*

It took the combined effort of Worf and the security personnel to subdue the alien. As they dragged it away to the brig and began crowd control, O'Brien started in on repairing the data access panel. Half of the circuitry had been ripped out, as if the alien was trying to dig its way deeper into the panel. O'Brien retrieved his tricorder and gave it a quick scan. “Oh shit.” he cursed as the results appeared. Behind this particular panel, covered only by a thin metal sheathing, were the conduits for the environment system. If the alien had kept ripping, life support on the whole Promenade could have been damaged. He told as such to Worf, who immediately related the information to Captain Sisko.

*~*

“So what is even that rumour you keep mentioning?” Quark asked, wiggling back against Odo.

Odo leaned more heavily against him. “Don't pretend you don't know.”

“I can't pretend I don't know something if I don't even know what it is.”

Odo chuckled and undulated his front to rub Quark's back. “You can deny it all you want. I can sniff out your lies and deceit any day of the week.”

“Oh really? Are you sure you're not just smelling my success?”

“I sincerely doubt that. Unless your success smells of crime.”

“That's hearsay, you know.”

“So you keep repeating. Somehow, I think you might be lying.”

“And what are you going to do about that?” Quark asked with yet another small wiggle against Odo's front. “Constable.” He added in a purr.

*~*

When Sisko arrived at the scene of the incident, he immediately noticed two things. One, there was a sizeable crowd of at least fifty witnesses of the attack. The second one was that his Chief Constable was standing with his back to the scene. As he had been during the entire incident, Sisko was promptly informed.

Sisko marched up to the Constable and slammed his fist against the bar. “Constable. What the Hell do you think you're doing?!”

Odo startled and jumped away from Quark. He turned into his gelatinous form, leapt over the counter and re-solidified on the other side. “I was just interrogating Quark, sir.” He reported, tone of voice matter of fact.

Sisko's eyebrow twitched. “Oh really? What about? The recent attack on Chief O'Brien?”

Odo's face tightened in confusion. “What attack?”

Sisko gestured sharply at the officers all around the site of the incident. “The attack that took place not twenty metres from you, all the while you were busy dallying with Quark!”

“Oh.” Odo pursed his lips, face tight. “I... was unaware.”

“I told you you should check out what all that racket was about.” Quark muttered and Odo threw him a sharp glare.

“Not the time, Quark.” He barked, then turned to the Captain. “My apologies, Captain. I deeply regret failing in my duties.”

“I should think so.” Sisko put his hands on his hips. “O'Brien could have been killed!”

“I shall go interrogate the guilty party immediately.”

Sisko huffed through his nose. He had very little patience for this level of dereliction. “Mister Worf will deal with the prisoner, not you. As per regulations, you are on leave pending investigation of this whole mess.”

Odo could only nod. “Understood.”

Quark glanced between them two. “Does that mean that Odo's now free to interrogate me some more? But you know, in private?”

Sisko had to close his eyes and count to ten before he replied. On second thought, he didn't reply at all. He turned on his heel and stalked away.

Odo crossed his arms and harrumphed at Quark with a heated glare.

Quark let out his own affronted huff. “What? It's an honest question!”

Odo grew a second pair of arms just so he could cross them angrily again.

Quark rolled his eyes. “Fine, be that way. I have profit to make anyway.” He muttered and stalked off, head held high.

END


End file.
